Mystical Tour
by conicteam
Summary: It's Magical Mystery Tour/The Beatles Anthology, SONIC STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Bus

"No and that's final Tails! We're not spending the day at some bloody arcade!"  
Miles Tails Prower, a 10 year old fox with two tails dressed in a white polo shirt with blue jeans, and his Aunt Margret, a fat, orange one tail 34 year old fox dressed in a purple dress, are always fighting about something. Today they were fighting over what to do for their vacation. Luckily, a pyschedelic bus just happened to be at the bus stop.

"Hey Auntie! I wonder where that bus leads!" exclaimed the young yellow fox excitedly. Tails and Margret gazed at the bus in awe. It seemed like an ordinary bus, littled do they know what surprises they will ecounter.

"It looks like a tour bus," claimed Margret, "so maybe we can get a tour of this country known as England."

Tails wasn't all that excited about tours, but something about that bus made him want to learn more about this state, He nodded and he and his aunt walked up the steps of the bus as a drvier greeted them. He was a fairly tall red hedgehog with a handle bar mustache that almost looked fake. The clothes he was wearing represented those of a sailor. His eyes were a sparkling emerald green with a blueish tint.

"Hello young lad! Welcome aboard to The Mystical Tour Bus! We will be taking a drive around various sites in London, Liverpool, Manchester, and many more! We hope we will satisfy you on this tour!" The driver greeted Tails cheerfully.

The inside of the bus looked very normal. In the the third seat on the right, Tails spotted his best friend Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was wearing a multicolered sweatervest with a white shirt, brown kahkee pants, and his trademark red and white shoes with yellow buckles on the side. Most kids at age 15 wouldn't wear that normally, but Sonic decided he needed something to keep him warm and looking decent. His fur was neatly groomed and shone a brilliant medium shade of blue. His muzzle was a light tan. His eyes shone a radiant emerald green. The gloves on his hands were spotless.

Sonic noticed his friend in the corner of his eye, and thought, Yes! I'm not the only member of Sonic Boom going on this tour! Unknownst to him, two other members were also on board.

Connor Terrell was sitting with his aquaintence who wpuld probably be stoned in a few seconds, Knuckles. His glasses had very little dirt on them and clearly reflected his radiant hazel eyes. His skin was slightly broken out, but it was mostly clear. His height and deep voice would make you think he's around 14 or 15, but in all reality, he's only 13 He was wearing a brown vest with a white t shirt, and blue colored jeans. His hat was very peculiar since it had wings on the side of it. He was wearing gray tennis shoes that had black desings. He was sitting there reading the book titled Wicked.

Knuckles on the other hand, was dressed in all demin from his chest to his legs. He had on cowboyboots that made him look like a freak. His eyes were an extremely boring shade of blue and almost not a single band of light reflected off them. His fur and dreads were red and covered with dirt. The gloves on his hands were covered with soil and mud from digging in the earth.

Tails told his Aunt to sit in the seat next to them, and he sat next to his best bud Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," Tails shouted excitedly. It's been about a month since he last saw Sonic. For the past month, Tails was in the touring production of Billy Elliot, so he hadn't seen Sonic in a long time. The blue hedgehog turne to the young fox.

" Hey buddy," Sonic said as he kiddingly punched Tails's arm.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The old man who thinks he's a courier

"Good Afternoon passengers! My name is Jenny Winter, and I'll will be your courrier today," said the female courier cheerfully.

"Good Afternoon Miss Winters, miss winters, miss winters, miss winters," The passengers replied.

As the bus pulled away from the stop, some people fell asleep, including Connor. He kept leaning on Knuckles due to the movements of the bus, but Knuckles just pushed him and Sonic were busy chatting with eachother about the events they participated in recently.

"They had another Michael Jackson tribute concert," Tails asked Sonic. He nodded and replied, "It was funny that I saw an old man who had a similar profile to Michael, and when he spoke to me, it sounded like him. In fact, the wrinkles on his skin seemed fake!"

Tails was shocked. He asked Sonic if he thought Michael was actually alive, and Sonic said that it's possible.  
"More possible than Paul being dead and being replaced,"he added.  
In the seat in front of them, an old male fox was sitting quietly. He had to be atleast over 53. His attire was very formal, even by Britsih standards. His glasses were round and the frame was thick. He had an emotionless scowl on his face that lead people to wonder what he was thinking.

Tails was so perplexed by the old fox that he asked the assistant courrier who he was. The male courrier replied, "Oh don't mind Mr. Bloodvessle. He's a little crazy and keeps to himself. Funny thing is, he thinks he is the courrier."

Tails looked at the old man, and then the assistant courrier. "You're kidding right," Tails asked confusingly. The male courrier shook his head and replied, "I'm not kidding. As funny as it sounds, he thinks he's the courrier. Last time he thought he was the driver." The male courrier chuckled and sat back in his seat whichwas all the way in the front right.

Mr. Bloodvessle had his eyes set on Tails's Aunt Margret. The old fox was facinated by her glimmering crystal blue eyes. Being a perverted old man, however, he had his eyes staring at her chest. He calmly went up to the mic and grabbed it.

"Hello. I am Mr. Bloodvessle and I will be your courrier tday. I hope you enjoy yourselves within the Brititish limits." Mr. Bloodvessle said calmly with an almost emotionless voice. Margret looked at the calm face of Mr. Bloodvessle and gazed into his deep brown eyes as she drifted into a dream.

In her dream, Margret was on a date with Mr. Bloodvessle. She and him were walking in a garden filled with all sorts of flowers and trees. They were having a groovy time! At the dream's conclusion, they were having a romantic dinner.

As the bus was nearing it's first stop, Tails walked over to Margret and shook her to try and wake her.

"Auntie! Wake up!" He shouted.

Margret wke up a little wearily and a little agitated since he interupted her dream.

" Why'd you have to do that Tails? I was having the best dream of my life," Margret snapped at him.

"We're almost at our first stop," Tails stated.

The bus stopped at what looked like a military base. 


End file.
